


A Complete List of Bokuto Koutarou's Weakness

by hqkrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto's weaknesses, M/M, bokuto's emo mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkrys/pseuds/hqkrys
Summary: An attempt at listing all 37 of Bokuto's weaknesses, told from the point of view of Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	A Complete List of Bokuto Koutarou's Weakness

1) If the team ever loses, he carries the burden of defeat alone so his teammates won’t have to. 

2) Never properly rests unless forced to.

3) Stays long past after practice is over, i.e. overworks himself.

4) Not a morning person (says owls are nocturnal so he is too).

5) On that note, he is oddly obsessed with Strigiformes (insists on styling hair after horned owls, see picture below for reference).

6) He loves to show off. 

7) Cannot start a game without a grand entrance (mascot routine).

8) Cannot end a game without a grand exit (always wants the last hit).

9) Never takes no for an answer (just give in and toss to him). 

10) Will attempt to stay up the entire night before a match practicing hits. 

11) Insists on eating something “special” before a match or will not play at full capacity (must trick him into consuming something healthy or he will just eat his favorite sweets/junk food).

12) Enters dejected mode if not set to within the first five points of a game. 

13) Hates the thought of the team not needing him (which is never the case, but must keep the team smoothly running to draw out all of Bokuto’s potential).

14) If all his spikes keep getting stuffed he will enter dejected mode. 

15) Extremely tactile wants verbal and/or physical congratulations after successful hits. 

16) He needs at least one person’s attention on him at all times (wants the reassurance of a witness in case he does something amazing).

17) His volume/energy level is 0 or 100 so he has many sporadic outbursts (gives Coach Yamiji a heart attack). 

18) Kuroo Testurou. (Warning: leaving the pair unsupervised WILL result in potential danger. Both captains are very talented, but together they share half a brain cell)

19) Hates not being able to do something, will practice a move until mastered.

20) Despises being underestimated. 

21) Will only eat yakiniku if not reminded to eat other food groups.

22) If a particular spike is blocked, he will overcompensate with a different spike (may lead to #37).

23) A quiet audience or failure to hype up the crowd will result in dejected mode.

24) If he messes up his first serve? Instant dejection mode. 

25) Likes to throw his clothes everywhere, regardless of the location (will sulk if unable to locate items later so be prepared for the stripping, see below).

25) Is easily jealous of other players and if he sees a new move he will try to outdo it with one of his own.

27) ABSOLUTELY MUST WEAR MUSCLE BRACES DURING ANY KIND OF GAME. 

28) Has various tiny anniversaries (ex. first spike was April 20XX). Will mope if no one remembers them. 

29) He is an empathetic crier, if someone gets emotional he will not only match their feelings but double it. 

30) Likes to adopt underclassmen and refer to them as “disciples” (even if they are from rival schools). 

31) Do NOT refer to him as ‘senpai’ under ANY circumstances. His heart and ego can’t handle the honorific. 

32) Cannot fall asleep without background music (favors nature sounds).

33) Frets over his hand size (see reference photos below). Constantly grabs mine to compare it with his—insists his hands should be larger because he is taller. Just tell him that setters need longer fingers for better tosses.

34) He is an absolute sucker for praise. If left to his own devices, he WILL teach crucial techniques to opponents (see attached).

35) Forgets anything that doesn’t involve volleyball in some kind of way.

36) Takes tremendous pride in being the ace. Any kind of slander towards the position will earn his fury (i.e. yelling at the culprit until he cries out of frustration. Avoid tears at ALL costs!)

37) If he becomes too fixated on one thing, he’ll completely forget how to do anything else.

* * *

**\+ Bonus Strength (Bokuto’s POV):**

1) Akaashi’s complete attention and proud eyes fire him up more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! And that’s all folks! I love my Fukurodani babes. Only Akaashi knows all the other weaknesses because, let’s be honest, there’s def more than 37. Sorry if any of these sounded repetitive! It’s kind of hard to come up with 37 flaws for Bokuto, he’s perfect to me <3 MANGA SPOILERS: I like to headcanon that akaashi sent this list to atsumu when he found out him and Bokuto were teammates, attached with a cryptic: “Good Luck”. 
> 
> I posted this on my Twitter account @mellifluouskrys (come scream about hq!! with me) and it has gifs/pictures to go along with some of the weaknesses, which is what I'm referring to when I wrote things like "see below evidence". 
> 
> The link: https://twitter.com/mellifluouskrys/status/1245553526991798277


End file.
